La fuite a un goût aigre
by Plum13
Summary: Il avait fuit la terre, après le meurtre de son petit-fils. Jack ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal qu'à ce moment, et rien n'aurait su le sortir de son mutisme. Sauf peut-être une étrange créature sur le vaisseau station interstellaire, qui semble également porter son monde sur ses épaules. Du courage ou de la témérité...


Heh coucou les kikinous !

Ouh, un petit Os très court cette fois-ci ! Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai l'intention d'étoffer. Au moins 3 chapitres à venir ! Enfin ... Si vous aimez celui-ci :)

On se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, je ne possède pas de Jack Harckness domestique ... Mais c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

**Autor** : Plum'

**Rating** : M. Sylica et Jack ... Deux caractères fort ... ça va venir les enfants, ça va péter x')

* * *

La salle était presque déserte. Une musique entraînante raisonnait à ses oreilles pointues, percées d'une dizaine de petites boucles d'améthyste. Elle fixait, de ses grands yeux vides comme les déserts de glaces des pôles, le fond de son verre vide. Elle semblait regarder bien plus loin que le simple objet, elle semblait perdue dans un océan de tristesse infinie et dévorant. Ses longs cils noirs reposaient sur ses joues imbibées de larmes, et malgré l'absence claire de son esprit dans ce corps, de longues traînées d'eau salées scarifiaient encore ses joues.

Pensait-elle à cet instant ? Il n'en aurait pas juré.

Elle semblait totalement accaparée par son verre, et il se demandait désespérément ce qu'elle voyait. Sa détresse l'avait poignardé au plus profond de son être sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien expliquer. Il l'avait vue pleurer, et son cœur s'était anéantit.

L'une de ses oreilles frémit, un frisson la parcourue toute entière, et elle fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les replaçant derrière ses épaules, et les faisant glisser aux creux de ses hanches. Elle ouvrit ses yeux entièrement, et il put y voir une terreur qui ne laissait aucune place aux doutes : Elle ne voyait pas ce verre.

_Voulez-vous une autre boisson ?

Il leva les yeux sur la serveuse qui souriait hypocritement, et hocha vaguement la tête.

_La même chose.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais il la rattrapa par le bras, et demanda :

_Cette fille, est-elle une habituée ?

La serveuse hocha la tête négativement, et s'en alla sans demander son reste, étonnée de l'action inhabituelle de cet homme qu'elle voyait tous les soirs depuis presque un mois.

Elle appela le barman, et pointa son verre du doigt en passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le barman la resservit, et elle fit glisser son ongle sur le rebord du verre en le fixant.

Il la dévisageait, ne prêtant plus attention au reste de la salle, qui l'accaparait pourtant habituellement. Il aimait regarder évoluer le monde. Il aimait observer sans rien faire. Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment de toutes manières.

Mais il mourrait littéralement d'envie d'aller parler à cette inconnue si mystérieuse. Elle lui rappelait inévitablement son arrivée sur le vaisseau. Il ne parlait à personne, il buvait à n'en plus pouvoir, il était empêtré dans sa détresse. La seule différence avec son état actuel étant qu'il ne parvenait alors pas à s'en cacher.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle l'avait remarqué, évidemment, mais elle ne s'y intéressait pas. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Quelle importance ?

Elle-même ne saurait répondre à aucune de ces questions sur son compte. Qu'avait-elle fait pour arriver là ? Rien. Ce lieu n'était même pas son premier but. Une station stellaire mouvante comme une autre, qui s'était trouvée sur sa route. Un ramassis de possibilités, une décharge interstellaire.

Elle savait qu'il l'observait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Éperdument. Parce qu'_il_ lui manquait. Horriblement.

Quelle importance, quel intérêt ? Celles-ci étaient ses questions favorites.

Les choses n'ont que l'importance qu'on leur donne. Et ces questions n'en avaient plus aucune.

Plus maintenant.

Il ne pouvait plus la lâcher du regard. Et cela l'agaçait un peu.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers elle, évitant de faire claquer ses chaussures sur les plaques de carrelages qui se détachaient parfois de la moquette rouge. Il vint s'assoir à son côté, sur l'un des tabourets, et s'appuya sur le bar.

Elle l'avait remarqué. Il était grand, brun, un visage peu banal dans cette partie de l'univers. Elle était plutôt exceptionnelle, mais lui, c'était vraiment surprenant.

Il avait deux petites mains aux cinq doigts détachés les uns des autres, deux oreilles parfaitement rondes, une seule paire d'yeux marrons, une peau pâle et molle, des cheveux raides et bruns qui se limitaient au sommet de son crâne.

_Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_Je m'appelle Jack, poursuivit-il, loin d'être intimidé par son ignorance.

Elle continua silencieusement son examen méticuleux du verre de vodka, sans daigner répondre.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle.

_Je peux me bourrer la gueule à tes côtés ?

Elle soupira ostensiblement, attrapa son verre, le vida d'une traite qui cloua le parasite humain sur place, et plongea son regard froid et blasé, malgré la détresse qui y flottait, et demanda sarcastiquement :

_Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je répondais 'non' ?

Il la fixa, droit dans les yeux.

_Réponds non, et tu verras.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée de la réponse, et un long sourire étendit les lèvres de Jack, un sourire de défi.

_Vas-y, bourre-toi la gueule à mes côtés. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Le barman revint vers la jeune fille, et elle tendit à nouveau son doigt au-dessus de son verre.

Il lui resservit un verre de vodka, et versa de même à son compagnon d'infortune.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse, faisant abstraction de Jack aussi bien que s'il n'avait pas été là, à l'observer comme une chose étrange.

_Quel est ton nom ?

_Quelle importance ?

Jack la fixa sans répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'en savait rien.

_Si ça n'a aucune importance, pourquoi ne pas me le donner ?

_Ai-je dis que cela n'avait pas d'importance ?, contra-t-elle sans bouger.

Jack, bien qu'agacé par l'échange, était si intéressé à l'idée d'en apprendre plus, qu'il buvait chaque parole de la jeune femme.

_évite de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions.

Elle vida à nouveau le verre, et se tourna vers lui.

_Tu n'as qu'à pas en poser.

_J'aime les défis. Quel est ton nom ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et elle se retourna vers le barman.

_Amène-moi la bouteille mec, je ne vais pas tenir sinon.

Le barman s'exécuta sans broncher, et elle en bu deux longues gorgées sans ciller.

_Ok. Tu ne veux pas parler ? Je comprends. Moi je suis Jack. Je viens de la Terre., il sourit en repensant aux longues escapades qu'il avait effectué avant de partir, J'aime bien, la Terre. Mais ces humains ... Ils sont incapables de survivre sans moi ! Ça devenait lassant, tu comprends ? Je suis un garçon indépendant, et devoir sans cesse revenir pour les sauver ... Il faut qu'ils apprennent l'indépendance, sinon ils ne grandiront jamais !

_Sylica.

Il s'interrompit, étonné.

_Sylica ?

Elle avala deux nouvelles gorgées, et reprit :

_Sylica. C'est mon nom : Sylica.

Il sourit.

_Sylica ? C'est joli. D'où viens-tu, Sylica ?

_Que..., commença-t-elle.

_Pas d'autres questions !

Elle soupira.

_Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais, gronda-t-elle en buvant la bouteille.

Jack sourit. Il n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.

_Pourquoi me tairais-je ? Tu sais, j'avais un ami autrefois. Il était brillant, et très gentil. Il était le mec le plus viril que je connaisse. Il me confiait tout ! Et puis un jour, il s'est sauvé de la base. Il m'a demandé de ne surtout pas m'en mêler, et lorsqu'il est revenu, il était devenu une fille ! Depuis, je n'obéis qu'à mon instinct.

_Pitié, tais-toi, deux minutes, gémit-elle en finissant la bouteille à moitié vide d'une traite, et reprit, Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux.

_D'où viens-tu, Sylica ?

_Atlantis. La cité immergée dans les profondeurs de l'eau des Immérides. La planète.

_J'y suis déjà allé. Mais tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à leurs habitants...

_à t'écouter, on croirait que je suis étrange, Terrien.

Il éclata de rire en comprenant l'allusion à sa présence malgré la sous-évolution des humains.

_En tout cas, tu as de belles oreilles, il fit glisser son doigts le long de celles-ci, et Sylica eut un flash, comme si quelqu'un d'autre effectuait ce geste. Elle se sentie comme déchirée, et recula vivement.

Jack laissa tomber sa main restée en suspens.

_Ne me touche pas.

Il leva les mains en l'air.

_OK. Message reçu, je ne touche pas.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, et finit par se rassoir sur son tabouret lentement.

_Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?, reprit patiemment Jack.

_Non.

_Pourquoi ?

_Qui es-tu ?

Il sembla étonné de cette réplique, et la regarda.

_Jack.

Elle le fixa :

_Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_J'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_Pourquoi ?

Une perle de sueur glissa le long de son dos, et il recula lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait.

_Tu réponds encore par une question...

Soudain, ses prunelles commencèrent à se mouvoir, et il y vit ses amis, Steven, les douze enfants, Suzie, ... Tous le montrèrent du doigt à travers ses prunelles pâles comme la neige.

Il tomba à la renverse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!, s'écria-t-il en fixant la créature, qui le dévisageai encore, bouche entrouverte, comme choquée.

_Et toi ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant, de toute sa hauteur.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Sylica. Incapable de bouger, il l'observait néanmoins sans faillir, et s'interrogeait sur le sens de ces paroles.

_Ne remue pas mes démons, et je laisserais les tiens en paix.

Elle vida une dernière fois son verre, se leva, et quitta le bar.

* * *

Voilou voilou !

Ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre, de ce qui était censé être un long Os et qui va devenir une mini fiction x)

* * *

**à vos marque ... Prêts ... REVIEW !**

* * *

_Plum'_


End file.
